Valentine's Day Festivities
by xsamstersx
Summary: Its that time of the year that every couple love. Its that day where you showcase your love for each other like you do everyday to the public. The publicity of letting people know you are gay and happily in love with your red headed beauty. And to start of the day with a little scavenger hunt with the help of the Bellas.


A/N: Hey guys like I said before I have been busy with school. Senior year is literally kicking my ass with three research papers and two projects for Government, that its hard for me to find time to continue my other fics. Like I said as well, I will post a couple of one shots until I caught up on everything.

Valentine's Day Festivities.

Its that time of the year that every couple love. Its that day where you showcase your love for each other like you do everyday to the public. The publicity of letting people know you are gay and happily in love with your red headed beauty. And to start of the day with a little scavenger hunt with the help of the Bellas.

Aubrey walked into the shared room of Beca and Chloe to wake up her best friend since elementary school. Although Beca is a little infuriating, okay more like a lot, she does make Chloe happy and I'm glad I can be apart of this knowing it would make her beaming her megawatt smile for days. "Chloe, sweetie, its time to get up," she says as she tucks in a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mmhm five more minutes babe," Chloe said as she turns over trying to find her girlfriend.

"Chloe its Aubrey, and Beca isn't here."

Chloe shot straight up, "WHERE DID SHE GO? DID I PISS HER OFF LAST NIGHT BECAUSE I WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING NEW IN BED?"

"CHLOE MARIE BEALE I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE I WAS JUST SAYING SHE ISNT HERE BECAUSE SHE'S PLANNING SOMETHING FOR YOUR GUYS VALENTINES DAY!"

"Oh why didn't you say so Bree?" Chloe said innocently.

"Oh don't you dare turn this around on me I'm just helping her by bringing you breakfast in bed," Aubrey said as she points to the end of the bed where her breakfast tray sat waiting to be touched.

Chloe reached out to grab the try and bring it towards her. She saw a note on the bottom of the tray and went to read it.

 _Morning babe and Happy Valentine's Day! I know you probably were looking for me but I snuck out earlier so I can plan today's festivities. Right now you should be eating your breakfast and get ready because here's your first clue of the day on where to find me. Its the place the second time we met at. Now hurry your little butt and eat so you can see what I have in store. I love you sweetie. -Beca_

Chloe looked up and saw Aubrey giving her a weird look. "Why are you looking at me like that Bree?"

"Where did you meet Beca the second time?" she answered.

Chloe nonchalantly takes a bite of her breakfast before saying, "Oh I ran into her in the showers."

"Chloe Beale I pray to the aca-gods you did not walk into her shower," Bree said as she gave her a pointed look.

"Ummm okay.. I didn't. .?" Chloe said blushing trying to eat.

"CHLOE WHAT THE HELL?"

"I COULDN'T HELP IT SHE WAS SINGING MY LADY JAM!"

Aubrey stood up with disgust written all over her face. "Oh my lanta you finish eating and get your second clue. I'm going to take a shower now. And don't you dare walk in my shower too Beale."

"Okay Bree! Thanks for helping Becs!" she yelled as Bree made her way down the hall.

Looking at the time, it was nearing 9am and she decidied to finish eating and grab her shower caddy and her speaker to head down to the showers. She walked down to the same stall she barged in last year to see the girl with that amazing voice. Chloe saw a little note in a ziplock bag taped to the wall. She opened it and read the note.

 _Hey beautiful. Remember this place from last year and our recent rendezvous? Well this place may seem weird and all. But this was the first place I fell in love with you even when you were naked. And I might as well tell you the truth, I did take a peek of my own. And you know you should be confident about all that, because sweetie I love you and your body. Every flaw is another perfection in my eyes. Now enough with my sappiness. I'm sure you brought your shower caddy with you. Take your shower Chlo and sing your heart out because another note will be left at our cafe with a coffee waiting for you with your name. I love you. -Beca._

Chloe smiled a watery smile because she knew that Beca was a closet romantic but she didn't know she would do all this on this day. Chloe put on her shower playlist and turned on the water. The first song that came up was Sunday Candy and boy did she laugh her melodious laugh because not only was it Valentine's Day, it is Sunday. As she took her shower she realized how much Beca grew. She was no longer scared to show her true emotions to Chloe. There were no more walls between them and it made her so happy that she finally got Beca to open up to her. Chloe hurried up with her shower to walk back to her room and get ready.

When she stepped foot into her room, her jaw dropped because she was sure she didn't have a dozen roses and a giant ass teddy bear bigger than Beca sitting on her bed. She took a step closer to the roses and saw that there was a note by it. She read that note too.

 _I know this wasn't something you would ever thought to be in your room after a shower. And now you are wondering how in the hell did this get here. Its simple Chlo-Bear. I have some help to get me through the day. Now get your sexy ass ready and go to the cafe. -Beca._

 _P.S. I love youuu_

She put the note down and started smiling like a lunatic. Beca did go all out and she didn't really have anything planned. Well she did have a Valentine's Day present but it wasn't anything like this. She decided to put on a red tight dress that complimented her curves and black heels that made her legs look like it went on for days. Chloe decided to put on light make up and to finish it off, she put red lipstick on to complement her look. When she was satisfied with how she looked she made her way down to the cafe the couple loved so much.

Five minutes later she reached her destination and saw Stacie sitting **the** table. The table that her and Beca always sat at. She walked in and the ring from the door opening had Stacie whipping her head to look at her. Stacie stood up and greeted Chloe as she made her way to the table.

"Hey Chloe!" Stacie said as she hugged her friend.

"Hey Stace! What are you doing here?" Chloe said as she hugged back. After the embrace she took a seat across Stacie now noticing that two cups of coffee was at the table. Stacie noticed Chloe looking at it so she pushed the other one towards her and said, "Oh this is for you. A caramel latte with skim milk, whip cream, and heavy caramel drizzle on top."

Chloe looked at her with confusion written all over her face, "how do you know how I take my coffee?"

Stacie nonchalantly said, "Oh Beca told me how you liked it," as she took a sip from hers.

Chloe nodded and took a sip of her own. "Thanks Stace. Also do you know what Beca has planned for today?"

"I do, but I'm not telling you. The hobbit would kill me with her headphones if I do." she said as she looked at her.

"Stacie please! I'm just curious what she has planned for today!" Chloe said pouting.

"Oh hell no you do not get to pout at me. I'm not signing up for my own death wish right now. I still have plans ya know? And anyways I was just told to keep you company and supply you with your needed caffeine intake before giving you this," she said as she took out an envelope from her purse and handed it to her.

Chloe took the envelope and slowly opened it to read what was inside of it.

 _Hey gorgeous. I hope you are enjoying your coffee and trying to get Stacie to spill the beans, but I know she won't tell you because I'm sure she isn't signing up for her death wish. And yes I might have threatened her that if she told you I would tell Aubrey she likes her. Also do not tell her you know because I planned something for them too for helping me. But at noon go to the park and go to our favorite spot because I may or may not be there. I love you sweetie. -Beca_

Chloe mischievously looked up at Stacie and said, "So I know you will have an awesome Valentine's Day as well." Stacie looked at her with terror evident in her eyes. She cleared her throat and said, "What do you mean Chloe?"

"Oh nothing, but thank you so much for helping Becs. She's gonna get an awesome thank you gift" Chloe said as she winked.

"Oh Red I caught your drift there! So what did you get for our little hobbit?"

"As long as you can keep a secret Stacie I will tell you." Chloe said giving her a pointed look.

"Of course Chlo you can count on me. Anyways I'm keeping your Valentine's Day a secret from you soooo," Stacie said mischievously.

"Touché Stace. Okay fine. I went to Victoria's Secret and picked out some lingerie to model out for Beca. Along with a couple of things we were willing to explore together if you know what I mean," Chloe said as she tapped her nose and winked.

"Umm no I didn't." Stacie took a minute to think and she never felt more stupid as realization became evident. "OH MY GOD RED YOU DIRTY LITTLE BIRD! I DIDN'T KNOW OUR LITTLE DJ IS A FREAK IN THE SHEETS!" she practically yelled in the tiny cafe catching the attention of other patrons.

Chloe was blushing red when she said, "Okay Stace now the whole cafe knows about my sex life. And not that I'm ashamed of it but we do come here often and I'm sure Beca would flip out."

It was Stacie's turn to blush and apologize to the redhead for her outburst. "Well Red it looks like its nearing noon. You need to get your butt out of here." Stacie said smirking as she took a sip of her coffee.

Chloe took her phone out and little did she know it was 11:40 and it takes her about fifteen minutes to get there. She quickly got up from her seat and scrambled to shove everything she needed in her purse. "Oh my god thank you Stace!" She hugged her fellow Bella and started walking towards her next destination.

She arrived at their spot in the park with a few minutes to spare. Little did Chloe know was that all the Bellas were scattered around the park waiting for Beca's cue. Chloe stood underneath their tree overlooking the beautiful pond in front of her losing track of time as she remembered all the cute picnic dates she had with Beca here. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't see all the Bellas slowly approaching her with Beca leading them with a guitar. It was the few strums of the guitar that caught her attention when she whipped her head to the side and saw them. Chloe grew teary eyed when she realized what song Beca was playing.

Beca took a few steps towards Chloe strumming her guitar and started singing with the Bellas taking the backup vocals.

 _Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

The Bellas all had a rose behind their backs and slowly approached Chloe making a circle around her with Chloe and Beca in the middle.

 _Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Aubrey was the first one to approach Chloe handing her the first rose with a smile. Chloe slowly reached out to grab it with one hand while the other was wiping her tears. Soon all the Bellas were walking up to her one by one handing her a rose with a smile as they kept singing taking their spot again afterwards. __

 _Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too_

All the Bellas slowly dropped out letting Beca take the last part of the song. Beca caught on and took a step forward to the love of her life making eye contact singing,

 _For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

As the last note faded out, Beca moved the guirar out of her way and took out the remaining roses from her back pocket and held them out to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day Chlo," Beca said as she opened up her arms knowing Chloe would want to embrace her.

Chloe jumped right into her arms crying in the crook of her neck whispering, "Happy Valentine's Day Bec."

They stayed in the embrace as the Bellas stayed put in their spot. It was Aubrey who decided to make eye contact with all the Bellas mouthing, "another one." The Bellas nodded their heads letting Aubrey the lead.

Aubrey's soft soprano voice broke the silence amongst everyone. The Bellas made eye contact with her and smiled softly as they took the back up vocals.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Aubrey looked at Stacie smiling softly and nodded towards her letting her know she's taking the next verse. Stacie caught on and let her mezzo voice power through swaying side to side as she looked at her old captain with love in her eyes. __

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

The Bellas slowly took on the chorus together letting their melodious voices seemingly mix together looking at their captains with adoration in their eyes as Beca leads Chloe into a slow dance.

 _So, honey, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_

Jessica took the next verse putting in her all in it for Chloe her ex roomie. __

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)  
I know you will still love me the same_

Aubrey took the next verse looking at Stacie. Never in Aubrey's dreams think she would fall in love with her. Aubrey the girl who had her future planned out, was stuck in her path because she never thought Stacie would be an obstacle or more like a miracle to help her towards her dream. __

 _'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand_

 _That, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are (oh, oh)_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud_

Chloe took on the last verse resting her forehead on Beca's looking in her eyes as she sang.

 _So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
But maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are_

Everyone went silent as Chloe's soft soprano voice rang through the air. After the last note faded out Chloe leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. Beca met her halfway deepening the kiss, trying to portray everything she said in it.

The Bellas broke them out of their bubble clapping with tears threatening to fall.

"Chloe I love you so much. My badass persona turned into a pile of mush just for you. Happy Valentine's Day sweetie," Beca said as she wiped the tears that fell from Chloe's beautiful blue eyes.

Chloe smiled a watery smile and kissed her again. "Thank you Becs. For all of this. No one has ever done this for me."

"Well they are stupid babe. You deserve the best of the best. Especially on this day. You are one of a kind Chloe Beale. And I am so grateful to be your girlfriend."

Little did they know all the Bellas left so they can have their moment together. And once they noticed Beca took her hand and dragged her out of the park.

"Where are we going Becs?" Chloe said as she followed her brunette girlfriend out of the park.

"We have a date to get ready for tonight," Beca said with a smirk.


End file.
